Boys Will Be Boys
by Samstruck
Summary: Pranks... a part of every household. And a major and very important part of the Winchester household. "DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" came the scream from the bathroom where his little brother was taking a shower. He smirked. 'Yes! It had worked' A prank war story with my take on the 'Nair Incident'. Three-shot and pure and unadulterated HUMOR!Now complete!
1. Make It Or Shake It

Boys Will Be Boys

Chapter 1

Make It Or Shake It

**Here it is! Finally Boys Will Be Boys! Pure humor, pranks and here and there fluff but other than that it's a simple story with Sam and Dean as a kid and teen respectively. It has my take on the nair incident. **

_Disclaimer:- The boys, John and Baby along with Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke but I would surely love to steal them…hehehhe_

**Sam-11, Dean-15 and John... well who knows?**

_2000 _miles. 2000 miles with two boys , cramped up in a car is enough to set anybody's nerves off. And when you were John Winchester, a man with temper problem, stubbornness and drill sergeant methods it was sure to be one hell of a ride.

As always Sam was riding in the backseat, sulking with his nose stuck in a book and Dean…. Well Dean was riding shotgun and screaming at the top of his voice. Not that kind of screaming, screaming with the already screeching music.

Occasionally Sam and Dean would butt heads. Two days, two boys, 2000 miles and John Winchester. They were heading to their next gig. Caleb had asked for backup and John was the nearest hunter. Well 2000 miles was the nearest. So, he packed the boys and left.

It was afternoon and the sun was blazing mercilessly. Dean was snoring in the passenger seat and Sam was occasionally giggling, looking at the book.

Dean's stomach growled loudly which made John and Sam chuckle.

"You hungry too Sammy?!"asked John

" Nah. But Dean's black hole seems to like the idea"he answered which earned another chuckle from John.

"I saw a take-out sign a while back. Let's grab some food and move on."

"No dad! We've been sitting in the car for 6 hours straight. I can't feel my butt. Let's just find a diner and walk for a bit."

"Fine" said John and turned up the volume of the stereo when "Rock Of Ages" was playing.

That woke Dean up. It was Dean's wake up call. 'Mullet Rock'. Dean increased the volume more and started screaming. AGAIN! But that was also too low as Dean's stomach growled more loudly. Again John and Sam chuckled. "Looks like you are hungrier than we thought" said John.

"I've been hungry for a long time you know" said Dean with a smirk.

"You're always hungry. God has given you a black hole instead of a stomach" came the comment from the backseat.

Dean smacked Sam on his head playfully but Sam was no saint. He picked up his book and hit him in the face. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and twisted it until Sam dropped the book.

"Boys! Break it up!" came the authoritative tone from behind the wheel. Both Sam and Dean stopped but only after showing each other their tongues. John saw that and sighed. "Sam and Dean. Where do your tongues belong?!"

"In our mouth sir" they both answered.

"Then let it stay there."

"Yes sir" came the reply in unison.

John shook his head and drove on. Sam resigned to the book and Dean to screaming. John sensed a prank war brewing. Caleb had taught the boys pranks a few years ago. At first they only played small pranks on each other but later on they started a full blown prank war. And it always escalated. The last prank war was two weeks ago where Sam ended up with a panic attack. Dean had dressed up as a clown and had crept up to Sam's bed with a flashlight focused on his face at night. Sam had shot up in bed and screamed bloody murder. John, who was sleeping on his bed had picked up a shotgun and ran to the boys' room only to find Sam hyperventilating and Dean Stock still. That was enough to ground Dean and call it a truce. But he knew that it was HIS sons he was talking about. So the stubborn Winchester streak had to exist.

After another twenty minutes of driving, brooding and sighing the Impala pulled up at 'Tracy's Diner'. They got down, stretched and popped their joints for a while and headed inside. John excused himself and went out to call Caleb. Sam and Dean sat beside each other and after a while John came back and sat across them. A cute, petite waitress came with a huge smile. "Can I get you something?!" she asked them.

Dean grinned at her and said "Are you on the menu?!

"Dean! Manners!" screamed John.

Dean just scowled and went back to reading the menu and Sam just chuckled.

"I'll have a lumberjack meal and a black coffee" said John. "And you sweetie?"

"Um…I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich and fries please" said Sam.

The waitress just tapped her pen and looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow "Make that two lumberjack meals" he said feeling uncomfortable with the staring.

"I'll bring it right on" she said and left.

John exited the booth to answer the call and Dean turned back to Sam to find his nose buried in the book.

"Whatcha reading there squirt?"

"Count of Monte Cristo" came the sullen reply which meant 'shut up and let me read'.

But apparently Dean didn't bother, he started interrogating further. "What's it about?"

"It's about a prison."

This caught Dean's attention and he smirked "Why Sammy you planin' on going there?!"

"No Jerk. I am seeing how to rescue your ass when you end up there"

"Boys!" came the muffled voice of their father who apparently had stood there and listened to the whole talk. A while later their food arrived along with a complimentary chocolate shake for Sam. He gave one of his goofy smiles and thanked the waitress. He then excused himself to wash his hands.

Dean smiled evilly. Now was the right time to teach Sam a lesson. He opened the lid of the chocolate shake and poured salt, pepper and tobasco sauce down it. John lowered the paper and raised his eyes. "Just having a little fun with the runt" answered Dean to his father's questioning look. He quickly mixed the shake and closed it. He leant back and munched on his meal with a satisfied smirk. John just sighed and shook his head.

Sam returned a while later and picked up his sandwich. He ate a couple of bites and grabbed the milkshake. When he saw that John and Dean had caught their breathe and were looking at him he offered them the shake "Do you guys want some?!" The two quickly shook their heads and looked away. Sam just shrugged and put the straw in his mouth. He took a long pull of the shake and swallowed it. After two seconds the fireworks started. He tasted salt, pepper and what was that chilli sauce? In the shake. His mouth, throat and stomach were burning and he looked at Dean. Dean was sitting there grinning and then he understood. This was….

**Prank No 1 of the 4****th**** prank wars! ! ! !**

He banged the milkshake on the table and barged out of the diner. John just shook his head and went behind Sam.

It was hot, sour, salty, sweet and spicy in his mouth. The tastes were becoming too much and he knew once he opened his mouth he would start screaming. Once the air touched his tongue the taste would make him see red. He opened the Impala (Thank god for his lock pick set in his pocket) and slammed the door shut. He then dared to open his mouth. And he wasn't disappointed. He started screaming as expected. He kicked the front seat (thank god no dents), he gripped his hair tight and he jumped up and down. Tears started leaking out of his eyes for the spice. He dove to the front seat and retrieved the bottle of water. He chugged all of it and threw the bottle. He then bent down to grab the bag of m&m's Dean always stashed under the back seat. He took a handful and started chewing on them. Then, he sighed. The spice diminished and he was able to breathe right again.

That time John came and knocked on the window. Sam opened the door and stared at his father. "You alright?" he asked ridiculously. Sam just glared at him and went back in the diner. John just shook his head and trailed behind Sam. They found Dean there, laughing his head off. Apparently he had seen all the drama unfold from the diner window. When he saw the look Sam was giving him he suppressed his laughter "Sorry Sammy" he said. Again Sam just glared at him and went back to eating.

After finishing their lunch the Winchester trio got back on the road. The rest of the ride till the next motel was silent. Sam didn't speak to any of them the whole way and when they arrived at the motel he threw his duffle in a corner and fell on his bed. He had thought of a prank all the way and he had a perfectly laid out plan.

He had work to do…..

_**So how was it?!**_

_**I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. But till then please read and review people….. Reviews are love!**_

_**Next chapter brings a prank from Sam's side…**_


	2. A Date With The Devil

Boys Will Be Boys

Chapter 2

A Date With the Devil

_Disclaimer: __The boys, John and Baby belong to the overlord Kripke but I would surely love to steal them…._

**I know this prank will seem like the one Dean played on Sam in 'Hell House' but this is a completely different version**.

They arrived a day later at the ratty apartment of the month or who knows ….week? John enrolled Sam and Dean in a local school and they got back to their routine of school, homework, research and hunt. Sam was the first one to wake up the next morning. He brewed a batch of coffee for John and Dean and got out the milk for him. He poured a glass and drank it up. He showered early and sorted all the clothes for laundry.

Laundry Day….. What other better way to get back to Dean…. Fortunately today was his turn to do the laundry.

John and Dean woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Like sniffers they wafted in the smell and arrived in the kitchen where Sam was doing his weekend homework. They poured themselves a cup each and sat down to savor the nectar of the Gods.

_2 hours later…._

Sam picked up the laundry bag full of dirty clothes and waved to John before exiting the apartment. He smiled all the way to the store down the street. For his convenience there was a store down street where all kinds of stuff for pranks was sold. Starting from itching powder to an array of crazy things. He quickly picked up two packets of itching powder, paid for it and continued to the Laundromat.

After he finished doing the laundry he put John's and his clothes in a separate corner while he took out Dean's favorite jeans and shirt along with his undershirt out. He opened the packet of itching powder and spread it all over Dean's clothes. He grinned, satisfied with his handy work and quickly shoved Dean's clothes in the corner of the duffle. Luck was on his side today. Dean was going on a date that evening with the school's head cheerleader Melanie Shannon. He picked up the duffle and made his way back home.

When he arrived there the scene hadn't changed. He'd been gone for an hour (God, that many clothes!) and Dean was still sprawled on the couch watching some motor show and John was at the table cleaning the guns. Sam kept John's set of clothes on his bed, his on his bed and Dean's on Dean's bed. He then picked up a book and started reading.

Caleb had called the previous day and informed John that he was two days away. Apparently he couldn't wait for the Winchesters to arrive and took off after a poltergeist.

After a while Dean came bouncing inside the room. Literally bouncing. He picked up his favorite Jeans and shirt along with undershirt and went into the bathroom to change. Sam grinned. 'Yes! Time for Payback'. The surprise this time was John had given Dean the permission to go out with Melanie on the condition that he would research all day tomorrow. Dean had brightened up at that and instantly called Melanie.

Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed and with a smile plastered on his face. "How do I look Sammy?!"

"Like you just came out of an ape house wearing a clowns dress."

"See I knew I looked awesome! Good bye smartass! See you at night!"

Sam waved his goodbye and got back to his book.

_**Sue's diner-The Devil's Date**_

Dean and Melanie sat across each other and as always he was flirting with her. She would chuckle and blush occasionally and Dean would just grin.

And then something weird happened. Dean started scratching all over. At first none of them noticed but soon he started scratching like he was being bitten by thousands of ants. That's when it caught their attention. "Dean…are you alright?" asked Melanie.

Dean who was solely concentrating on scratching turned when she spoke. "What?...Oh yeah I'm fine babe. Just an itch." She smiled and continued to ramble about her pink shoe, her irritating sister and blah….blah…..blah.

A while later Dean was scratching all over with only secondary breaks until another itch needed his attention. And in all the chatter and scratching he didn't see the waiter carrying a tray full of gravy. He accidently knocked that tray and all the gravy flew and fell on…..MELANIE! Oh shit! It fell right on top of her head. He had to admit it looked quite funny. He was dying to let that bout of laughter out which was making him itch more. He didn't notice that he had stopped itching and the whole diner fell silent. Everybody was looking wide eyed at them. And to break the silence Dean scratched his elbow and brought everybody out of their trance. Including Melanie. And then the screams started.

"DEAN! What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been acting crazy all day! You Jerk! You spilt all the gravy on me and humiliated me! Argh! It's like I'm on a DATE WITH THE DEVIL!" and just like that she hit him once on the head with her purse and stomped to the 'Ladies' washroom. Dean followed her and turned her around.

"Mel, I am really sorry! I didn't see the waiter there. I'm really sorry" but cheerleaders and their attitude didn't fail to show up. She hit his head with her purse again and slammed the 'Ladies' washroom door on his face. He grew red in the face and turned to look at his spectators. He just smirked and exited the diner in a hurry. He quickly got into the Impala (thanks to dad for lending him the Impala for a day!) and drove like the wind.

John was sitting on the table writing in his journal and Sam doing his homework when Dean entered like his butt was on fire. When John saw him rushing towards their room he stopped him.

"Woah… What's the hurry ace?! Besides you are extremely early."

Dean just glared and saw a shaggy, brown mop peaking out of their room with curiosity.

"I think I caught some allergy dad. I don't know I'm just itching all around. And I …. _SpiltgravyonMelanie!" _he rushed the last part.

John and Sam didn't get that. So, they both said at once "WHAT?!"

Dean's ears grew redder. "I spilt gravy on Melanie. I accidently knocked the tray from the waiter's hand and it toppled on Melanie." He looked down.

After a while Sam and John burst out laughing. Dean looked up from the floor and couldn't stop himself from joining in. He then got inside the bathroom to grab a shower.

After finishing with a long, warm and relaxing shower Dean picked up his filthy clothes off the floor. He had stopped itching right after he took the shower. Weird... When he picked up the clothes he saw a black residue on them. He touched it and smelt some. He immediately sneezed. He dropped the clothes in the hamper, washed his hands and exited the washroom.

Next Sam went in for a shower. When Dean grabbed a sock from the laundry duffle a small, empty pack fell down. He picked it up and when he read the name he fumed. 'Oh…so this was Sammy's prank! ITCHING POWDER!'

When Sam exited the shower in his pj's he was met with a really pissed Dean.

"Is it just a coincidence that this crazy allergy started just after you drank that shake?!" asked Dean.

"I don't know you tell me!" retorted Sam.

"Because I just found a itching powder pack in the laundry duffle and who did the laundry?...Oh yeah YOU! Why'd you do it Sammy?!" asked Dean incredulously.

Sam snorted. "Oh now you're Mr. Common Sense?! Why'd you put all those things in my shake?! The same reason I did too. A prank for a prank. I'm actually surprised you didn't get it till now."

Dean shook his head in understanding. So this was a prank. He smiled at Sam. "Okay Sammy but remember it's not over yet!" he said with full determination. And Sam smiled and said "Bring It On!". The game was on! This was going to be so much fun!

And with that both the Winchesters went to sleep that night. With one goal in mind! Revenge!

_They had work to do….._

_**TBC **_

_**How was it?! One more chapter to go… Review people! Cause reviews are love! And tell me one thing. Do you want it to end in three pranks or do you want more? The next chapter is a tad bit longer than the first two so I will take time to publish! Sorry!**_

_**AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SWEET REVIEWS!**_

_**Warm regards!**_


	3. G R O U N D E D! AGAIN!

Boys Will Be Boys

Chapter-3

D! AGAIN!

_**Note!: **_**Hey guys I know I haven't updated for a looooong time but due to technical difficulties I was unable to open my computer. Sorry for the delay! **

**I am really sorry to say this story ends in this chapter! I have to publish other stories but be assured I'll put up more funny stories like this one! Again I'm really sorry people! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAVE A SUPERNATURAL YEAR, YEARS AHEAD!**

**And guys! Let's rejoice! Our Supernatural won best sci-fi/fantasy show in PCA 2013! And the best TV fan following! And Baby Ackles on its way! YAY! **

**Also, this chapter has a bit of angst and fluff in the end. Just making you aware. **

_Disclaimer: The boys, John and Baby belong to the overlord Kripke!Though I'd like to steal them! _

Dawn came earlier than expected the next day. At least to Dean it did. He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the first rays of the morning entered their current home through the window in his and Sam's room. He hadn't got much sleep the previous night because he was thinking of what the day would bring for him at school and what would his next prank on Sam be. He finally got up from his bed and went to take a shower as his brain would do nothing but ponder over every silly thing if he stayed in bed for longer.

Sam woke up to the sound of the shower running and looked over to the bed next to his. He found it empty as expected but he just wanted to make sure. As Dean came out of the bathroom he felt guilty about his prank. One part of his mind said that he shouldn't have embarrassed Dean like that when he was with a girl but the other part felt that it served him right for what he did with the shake. But Sam, being the kid who wore his heart on his sleeve caved in to his guilty side and apologized, "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean didn't accept his apology. "Save it Sam! I'm not in the mood to listen to your crappy apologies! " he snapped. Sam just hung his head and got set in getting ready for school.

After finishing their breakfast Sam and Dean left for school. They both would always go to and fro together but today Dean dropped Sam halfway, making an excuse of getting an apology card for Melanie and headed to the Walmart nearby. When he reached Walmart he immediately went to the corner where 'Nair' was kept. He picked up a bottle, paid for it and took off to school.

As he entered the premises of Rawford High all eyes were trained on him. Of course what did he expect? Like any pig- headed cheerleader Melanie would have surely, melodramatically spread the news of last night's date-gone-wild to everybody. But one famous Dean Winchester grin and everybody forgot about Melanie.

The day passed by in a hurry and by the end of the day Dean was itching to see Sam's reaction to the prank.

_**5.30 pm, Winchester residence**__._

Dean took the first shower that evening which surprised Sam because Dean never showered in the evening except for before or after a hunt. He just shook away his suspicion and set on completing his homework.

Dean turned on the shower and got the shampoo bottle out. He knew Sam would wash his hair that day and what other better way would he find to get back to Sam for the prank but to target the shaggy hair he worshipped?!

He grinned wickedly as he poured the bottle of 'Nair' into the shampoo. He shook it well, took a dip in the water to avoid suspicion, wiped the smile off his face and entered back into their room.

Sam who was sitting ready to take a shower dashed in after Dean exited the bathroom.

Dean plopped down on his bed and picked up a magazine from the nightstand. After a few seconds he heard the shower turn on and he smiled! Now all he had to do was 'Wait and Watch!'

Five minutes passed and Dean heard the shower turn off. With a grin he started counting back from three. "Three, Two, One" he finished and exactly after he finished counting one he heard the scream from the bathroom.

"DEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Sam came out of the shower at the same time they heard John thundering up the stairs with the unmistakable sound of a cocking shotgun.

There it goes again. The second time John ran to the boys' room with a shotgun just to find it to be another one of their pranks.

But when he saw Sam he gasped. The place where all Sam's shaggy, brown mop-of-hair used to be, now there were only patches of baby pink seen. While Sam was fuming, Dean was rolling with laughter on the bed. "Nice hairdo Sam" commented Dean and laughed harder.

Sam was literally growing red and he snapped. "This is funny to you?! Putting Nair in the shampoo? I apologized for the prank!" he screamed. Dean got defensive and just as he was going to snap back at Sam a big, fat tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

Now Matt Stewert, the bully would get another reason to bully him! Slowly sobs built up in his throat and the dam broke. He was tired of moving, being bullied and now Dean just added to his distress. All the stress caught up with him and he broke.

And Dean, being the sweet, overprotective, mother hen of a big brother was hit with massive guilt. He didn't think Sam would feel so bad! Okay, he hadn't thought about anything at all but this was a rush-hour prank which Dean felt like playing on Sam because of his itching powder prank.

John just stood there and stared at the scene unfold. He knew that Dean would never intentionally hurt Sam but when it came to pranks anything was possible. John comforted Sam as his cries grew louder. He knew Sam wasn't just crying because of the prank but also because of some other reason which he suspected to be bullying. He hated it that he had to make the boys' move every time but he had to find his Mary's killer and for that they had to move.

When John looked at Dean he wasn't surprised to find tears in his eyes too. He knew that his boys had a special bond that nobody in the world did and if Sam was hurting, Dean would hurt too. If Dean was hurting then Sam would hurt too.

Dean knelt down to where Sam and his dad were slumped and reached out to Sam. "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking! I didn't know you'd feel this bad. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me Sammy!" he pleaded.

Sam pushed him away as Dean reached to embrace and comfort him. When John let go of him and transferred him to Dean, like any child with a broken heart would do Sam started shoving, punching and pushing Dean away but like every child seeks comfort from its loved one Sam too gave into Dean's effort and cried his little heart out. Dean hugged him tightly, gently rocked him and whispered soothing nonsense into his ears.

John smiled. Yes, he surely felt envious of Dean because he didn't have that kind of relationship with his youngest but he was glad his boys had each other. The thing was Sam and Dean were dangerously co-dependent on each other and that scared him. He slowly got up and walked out of the room to give the boys some time to sort out their problems. He would deal with the prank war stuff later on but today, for now he was glad his boys were so understanding.

Sam wasn't ready to forgive Dean yet but he couldn't help but feel bad. After all he was 'The Boy who wore his heart on his sleeve'. He was exhausted. After a long day of school and being bullied he just wanted to curl up on the bed and sleep.

But Dean had other ideas. He sat Sam on the bed and checked his hair. It wasn't too bad. Nothing a cap couldn't cover. So he took his favorite AC/DC cap and handed it over to Sam with a bright smile. "I'm sorry Sammy. It's not bad! The cap can cover it. Here, you can have my AC/DC cap for yourself."

Sam just stared wide eyed at him. Dean never let anybody wear his cap and he was giving it to Sam!

Sam smiled, accepted the cap and forgave Dean. "It's okay Dean. I forgive you. Thanks for the cap but it's only till my hair grows back. It's your favorite so I won't have it" he said. Both of them were beaming at each other when a shout from downstairs broke their trance.

"Boys! YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED!"

And two voice said in unison… "OH MAN!"

-END-

**_Hey guys! The last chapter over at last! Tell me how it was! _**

**_You know REVIEWS=LOVE! _**

**_Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter! Really sorry I had to end it here! _**

**_AND I'M REALLY GLAD THE BROTHERS ARE GETTING BACK TO UNDERSTANDING EACH OTHER IN 'TORN AND FRAYED'!_**

**_I'll be back with other stories, till then! _**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Bye_**

**_And remember _**

**_REVIEWS=LOVE!_**

**_WARM REGARDS!_**

**~Samstruck.**


End file.
